vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Antimatter
__TOC__ Overview Antimatter is the third basic resource in the game. They are used in almost all high end ship building/refits, base upgrading, repairs, research and etc. It is very important and much more hard to obtain due to this. Uses Antimatter is very important as it is used in almost all high end tasks. *'Hull Building/Refit' Hull building will usually start needing Antimatter to build along with Helium-3 at around Tier-2. This grows gradually with each new hull tier and along with it are refits. Refits also start to need Antimatter with certain weapons/specials/armors/shields to equip. *'Repair' High end fleets will usually cost alot of Helium-3 to repair but also alot of Antimatter with the fee. This makes Antimatter even more of a necessity as Alien farming usually ends in high repair costs. *'Research' The resource used for almost all high end research which is essential for a newer or medium level player to get them easy to afford decent tech. *'Upgrading' It is also used to upgrade Modules along with Mineral Ore. This amount is low at first but gets extremely high at end game levels which usually completely DRAIN players of their Antimatter, especially with how much Fleet Bay XIII Costs. Obtaining Cargo The normal method of obtaining Antimatter is by attacking and destroying NPC Targets. They are split into 45% Helium-3, 45% Mineral Ore, and 10% Antimatter or 35% Helium-3, 35% Mineral Ore, and 20% Antimatter. This is the most common method as it is always available to the player. PvB Stealing resources from player bases are very common, many simply snipe the players Antimatter Silos and leave unscratched. The extra 300% resource take buff also drains and fills players much faster than attacking cargo fleets. This is by far the most efficent method if no event is currently available. Events Currently in recent events, Antimatter is much easier to obtain. You can purchase resource packages from the event to obtain mass amount of resources very easily. This is the second best way to fill up your tanks as of how easy it is to get. It however rewards less and costs much more than the other 2 resources. *Antimatter lvl 3 M for 43,750 intel with 10 uses *Antimatter lvl 2 M for 10,950 intel with 10 uses *Antimatter lvl 1 K for 2,735 intel with 10 uses Event Exchange Previously, this was the only fast way to get resources. Riots were the best all around way to get resources due to its large resource exchange rate. However now that it is removed and you must buy all prizes in event stores to exchange it is rarely used now. *Riot Exchange Rate 1 Intel = 500 Helium, 500 Mineral Ore, and 200 Antimatter (Note: This starts from the closest prize tier so getting 200k but near a 150k prize would only count as 50k to exchange) *Main Event Exchange Rate 1 Intel = 200 helium, 200 Mineral Ore, and 75-100 Antimatter (Note: All prizes must be bought before exchanging) Coining The least favorable method, you can simply coin all of your Antimatter but it is even more heavily overpriced and not worth it. They come in 3 forms *10% Fill Up *50% Fill Up *100% Fill Up Gallery Antimatter.png|Field of which In-planet Antimatter Cargo fleets spawn. Trivia *Originally fleets would drop the resources as a 70/15/15 payout which prevented many people from getting alot of Antimatter from cargo fleets *Although it is considered rare and dangerous almost every fleet carries it nowadays. ---- Category:Resources